


==> Karkat: Execute New Year's Plan

by ArtissR0pita



Category: Homestuck
Genre: I mean, LMAO, M/M, New Year's Eve, Post Sburb/Sgrub AU, and doesn't really swear holy cow, but it's one instance and it's just god damn, cod dam, karkat smiles omg, most of them are only in mention, so like, there's a little bit of swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 18:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5595787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtissR0pita/pseuds/ArtissR0pita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which one Karkat Vantas has a plan for New Year's Eve</p>
            </blockquote>





	==> Karkat: Execute New Year's Plan

==> Be Karkat

 

Of course you'll be Karkat. Who else would you be, besides yourself?

 

You sigh.

 

Your name is Karkat Vantas, and it is currently New Year's Eve. Apparently this is a thing in human culture, which you do not even try to understand.

 

But here you are. It is the 31st of December, and you have a plan.

 

You have done a little research on what humans do for New Year's Eve. You were only mildly surprised. Maybe nothing really surprises you anymore. But that's not the point. It's New Year's Eve, you're at Jade's hive, and there are less than five minutes to the 'ball drop' (whatever the hell  that  is). 

 

Practically all of your friends are here. Jade's a great party host. (You don't know why you never went to her parties before.) And there she is, next to the nutrition tableau, talking to Roxy and Calliope. Her long dark hair is tied back, fringe loosely framing her face. Her bright green eyes twinkle in the artificial light. Roxy laughs at something she says, and even Calliope's grinning. 

 

You let a small smile slide across your face. It's great, seeing your friends so happy. 

 

A shoulder bumps yours, and you turn to face the culprit. Of course. John Egbert. You ignore the slight fluttering in your chest. 

 

"Hey, Karkat!" His face pulls a look of fake surprise. "What's this? Is our local grumpy pants  smiling?! It's truly the end of the world!" 

 

You roll your eyes and start making your way to the balcony, knowing John will follow you. He does, smiling his usual toothy smile. 

 

Dave raises his glass to you as you pass, one arm wrapped around Terezi's shoulders. You can just hear her cackle over the din of everyone else's chatter. 

 

Two minutes to the ball drop.

 

You manage to make it through the last blob of people, and push open the doors into the cool night air. 

 

The stars twinkle in the deep black sky. You can just see the round glow of the moon through the branches of the not-so-distant trees. You exhale loudly, breath forming clouds of white mist. Grey hands rest on the wooden rail of the balcony. 

 

John steps forward, standing next to you, shoulders brushing. You used to be the same height, but now he's a couple of inches taller than you. You used to hate that. You don't mind as much anymore.

 

His pale hands slide next to yours, a few inches away, but you can still see the contrast. He looks so much warmer than you, even though you have the same colour blood running through your veins.

 

"It's nice out tonight." He says. His words break the tranquil silence like shattering glass. His breath forms trails of mist, too.

 

"Yeah. It is." Your voice is quiet. It's one minute to the ball drop. One minute until your plan goes into effect. Your stomach is churning. Are you sure you're ready to do this?  Of course I am. I've been planning this for weeks!

 

You look back up at him. His bright blue eyes are soft. Warm. You glance from one to the other. He smiles again, corners crinkling up. Thirty seconds.

 

You start to smile back, and his grin goes even wider. Twenty seconds.

 

The wind picks up a bit (although you suppose it could be John manipulating the Breeze), and John's windsock hood winds around the rail. You turn to face him properly. He does the same. You lean closer. His hood winds around your wrist, around his. 

 

Ten seconds. 

 

Everyone inside is chanting the numbers, counting down. 

 

Five seconds. 

 

You reach up one hand, resting it on his shoulder. 

 

You think he understands.

 

You lean up a bit, his arm finding its way around you. He leans forward.

 

One second.

 

Your plan is in action. The hand you rested on his shoulder glides up to his cheek, but you're not paying attention. You're kissing John Egbert, and he's kissing you, and  god damn  those fireworks are loud. 

 

You both pull away at the same time. Blue and silver fireworks are sparkling up in the sky. John's fingers twine in yours.

  
"Happy new year," you whisper.


End file.
